


Hope Died

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda, fire emblem awakening
Genre: All characters are way too OOC honestly, F/M, Help me I'm going to hell for this, I can't write battle scenes at all, I had plans to write more but I never got around to doing so, I should probably make tags that are way more relevant to the story, Rape, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Super Smash Bros. references?, This whole one-shot is crap really, i can't write for shit, non-con, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a world where the author's mind makes absolute bullshit sense, Lucina fights Dark Link, but when she loses her Parallel Falchion in the midst of the battle, the evil clone of the Hero of Time really messes up the Ylissean princess, and unfortunately Link came far too late to save her. So much for "Hope will never die."</p><p>(Edit: UGH THERE WAS A TYPO WHEN I FIRST DID THIS: "...clone of the Her of Time..." NAGADAMMIT SOMEONE KILL ME NOW. Good god this is embarrassing, and now I'm going to hell for all my sins.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Died

**Author's Note:**

> (Edit less than 24 hours later: Wow. Already over 20 hits? I'm surprised. I was just kinda like "Who the actual fuck would read this?" while I was getting ready to post this yesterday. Again, thanks to whoever is reading this piece of absolute garbage.)  
> I don't even know if I need chapter notes because the (shitty) tags say nearly everything about this fic and who I am as an author:Both are absolute sinful pieces of shit quality garbage. This fic came into existence when the idea of Lucina getting raped by Dark Link sprung to the forefront of my mind during a role-play between my friend and I in Animal Crossing New Leaf. So in my spare time, I wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, just to get this out of my system. Looking back, I really cringe hard at this one-shot garbage. If you see typos, please don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix the errors ASAP. I've gone over this story so many times, but those damn typos always manage to evade me somehow, so the help of another pair of eyes is greatly appreciated. Without further ado, uh, enjoy? (As if that's possible. I'm so sorry)

"CLANG!" The noise filled the air in the room of the old abandoned castle. As Lucina jumped back from the collision of swords, so did Dark Link. She readied to strike, he readied to strike. 

 

     For a moment, both figures just stood in a fight-or-flight position, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, Lucina swung, but Dark Link blocked it. The man took a swing, and the woman just barely blocked it. Swing, block. Swing, block.

     

     The movements looked somewhat mechanical. Lucina thrust her sword forward, just in time to duck beneath Dark Link's attack. He jumped into the air and swung his sword twice, but missed due to his target ducking beneath the attack. After landing, Dark Link faked charging up a forward double slash (a Forward Smash), which Lucina saw. She rolled behind him, but he then did a spin attack which missed hitting her, but knocked the Parallel Flachion out of her grip as she went for a jab. 

 

 

      _"Shit!"_ Lucina turned to face Dark Link. His glowing crimson eyes stared into her cerulean eyes. The two had a stare down for almost a minute when Lucina made the grave mistake of glancing over at her sword, which lay too far away to grab. As soon as she shifted her focus, Dark Link punched her in the face, knocking her out. 

 

      _"Foolish girl."_ He thought to himself as he picked up Lucina. He carried her to a bedroom that was located farthest away from the main room of the old castle. 

 

     Dark Link laid down the young woman on the bed and took off all her clothes but panties and bra. He took out both of his clawshots and wrapped the chains around Lucina's wrists and tied them to the bed. He grabbed some rope from his adventure pouch and cut it in half, using the two pieces for each of her feet. Dark Link spread Lucina's legs open and tied her feet to the bed. Now she couldn't get free for sure. 

 

   [Some hours later.](Best transition ever, I know. (CAn you feel the sarcasm?)))

 

     Slowly, one of the princess's eyes opened, then followed the other. Lucina's vision started out blurred, but it gradually focused to form sharper looking objects. She saw Dark Link barricading the door with a dresser and realized in horror that she was only in her bra and panties and was tied down to the bed, unable to free herself.

 

 

     Lucina struggled to get her arms out of the clawshots and her legs out of the ropes, but her attempts were to no avail. Dark Link turned to face her and only laughed at her with a vicious gleam in his crimson eyes. She returned his look with a glare, but in her current position, it wasn't the slightest bit threatening. 

 

 

     "Where's your hero, Lucina?" He lustfully said her name, making the young woman flinch. Trying her best to regain her composure, Lucina responded in a tone of disgust, trying to hide her overwhelming fear, "He'll be here. You can bet on it you sick dastard." "Oooh, I'm SO scared." Dark Link sneered. "You know, there isn't any other living soul within miles of this place, and only you and I know of it. You'd be dead before he'd ever find you."

 

   He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, facing Lucina. Dark Link ripped a piece of the bed sheet and gagged her. He then eyed her bra. The princess noticed where his eyes went and she flushed angrily. He noticed but feigned ignorance to her expression. 

 

     Dark Link quickly tore off Lucina's bra and started to fondle her breasts. The young woman so badly wanted to punch the Dark imposter for daring to touch her in such a way, but all she do was struggle uncomfortably and try to yell at him, which in turn only made him feel more horny. 

 

      "STOP!" She tried yelling, but Dark Link couldn't make out what she was saying. He started to play around with her now-hardened nipples.

 

    After a few minutes more, Dark Link took his hands off Lucina's breasts and started to suck on them, biting them often to the point where she started to bleed. "AHHH!" She screamed in pain. The princess closed her eyes, and squinted as she felt the blood trinkle down her chest. She didn't want to open her eyes to look at herself. 

  
_"Oh gods, I know I've been terrible, but what have I done to deserve this?"_ A tear fell from her left eye. 

 

     Dark Link grinned, feeling some satisfaction, but he needed more. He needed complete pleasure. He got up off the bed and took off his gear and then his tunic. Lucina opened one eye and saw his six-pack, then looked up at the dark man's face. His red eyes stared back into her eye and he smiled. 

 

   Dark Link continued to undress, first taking off his boots, then taking off his pants, revealing a bulge in his underwear. The young woman saw it and quickly closed her eye again, awaiting what would happen next. 

 

     She heard the cloth against his skin, and she knew he had taken off his underwear. 

  
The man grinned unnervingly at Lucina as she peeked, causing her to quickly close her eyes and try to turn her head away. As hard as she tried, she couldn't prepare for what she knew was to happen anyways. 

 

   Dark Link tore off Lucina's panties and looked into her eyes, smiling lustfully. He shoved his penis into her vagina. She cried out in muffled agony, frantically trying to free her arms, but the clawshots still bound her tightly. Dark Link only internally laughed at her attempts to escape.

 

     For what felt like hours to Lucina, her rapist just left his dick inside her womanhood. She was trying to ready herself for his next thrust every second, but when he didn't, she just became more agitated which is what he planned for. 

 

      _"Please... Just stop..."_

 

  
As if he read her mind, Dark Link pulled out and thrust his massive dick back into her core, then pulled out slightly, then thrust in again. In, out. In, out. Lucina's muffled cries were not heard by the man who moaned in pleasure. He was getting faster by the second, seemingly managing to get deeper and deeper into his victim. 

 

      _"Robin was right. How can I protect father, let alone anyone, if I can't protect myself?"_ Lucina's tears came out of her eyes as fast as Dark Link's dick came out of her vagina before getting thrusted back in. Blood from the princess's womanhood stained the white sheets of the bed. As the blood seemed to flow like a river out of Lucina, her fluids also rushed out as she painfully orgasmed. Not too long after, what seemed like a river of semen came out of the tip of Dark Link's penis, most getting into her vagina, though some did get all over the bed too. 

 

     Lucina could only cry. She tried to do so much to get away, but she expended pretty much all of her energy only to end up failing. Somehow, Dark Link continued to seemingly build up a faster pace shoving his manhood in and out of her pussy. Over the course of another hour, Lucina had orgasmed three more times. She had so little energy she could barely cry anymore. Each time, the man made sure to get even more semen inside of her vagina.

 

     She tried screaming once, but by now her throat was really raspy and she couldn't even talk at a normal volume, gagged or not. She gave up after that one try. 

 

    _"This is it. This is my fate. Damn you life. You are damn cruel."_

  
Dark Link prepared to thrust back into Lucina when a banging was heard on the door. 

 

    _"Link!"_

 

  
DarkLink punched Lucina hard in the face and jumped off the bed and quickly started to get dressed. After not even a minute of banging on the door, a loud explosion was heard and it broke into splinters. The loud noise partly deafened Lucina, who was barely conscious. Just as Link ran into the room, Lucina saw his dark imposter fully clothed and geared up jump out an opened window. Link ran to the open window and looked at the ground, but didn't see anyone, so he ran over to Lucina. 

 

       The young woman was now so out of energy, all she could do was blink once, look at Link, and pass out. "Shit. Do I have a fairy in a bottle or a potion?" Link looked into his

pouches only to find nothing to heal with. 

  
_"Damn."_ He thought. The hero pulled out his Master Sword and cut Lucina's bounds then looked around the room for something to use to clean Lucina up with. He almost gave up until he saw the bed sheet. Link noticed how it was torn and how a piece was tied around his partner's mouth. 

 

     He ripped the gag and threw it to the floor. Link ripped a piece of the fabric from the bed and planned to wipe the blood off Lucina, but he realized the cloth needs to be wet first. He remembered seeing a small well in the yard outside. The hero ran outside as quickly as his feet would move. When he was out in the yard, he looked around and spotted the well. 

 

     Thank goodness it still had a bucket attached to a rope on a pulley that still worked. Link used the well to fill his empty bottles full of water that looked surprisingly clean. After all his bottles were full of water, Link started back to Lucina. As he almost left the main room, he noticed a shine reflecting off of something. He walked over to it and saw it was the Parallel Falchion. Link picked it up and continued to Lucina.

 

     When he got back to her, he pulled out a bottle of water and poured some onto the piece he ripped. He wiped down the princess's face gingerly. Now that he was a little bit more calmed down, Link realized that Lucina had gone through A LOT and that she would need much help now just to get through a single day. The hero didn't want to look any further down last her face, but he did anyways and was bewildered.

 

      Her breasts had dried blood all over and her womanhood was covered in some sort of clear liquid that was dried up and some blood that mostly got on the bed sheet. Link continued to wipe down the rest of Lucina's body very gently. He took out the Master Sword, cut the chains of the clawshots wrapped around her hands, sheathed his weapon, and untied the ropes around her ankles. He looked out the window, noticing that the sun was setting beyond the mountains, then closed it since he noticed how cold it was getting when a breeze came in. 

 

     "Poor Lucina."

 

     Link looked around for anything to possibly cover her with. He walked over to a wardrobe across the room from the bed and saw many exquisite looking dresses and a nightgown inside when he opened it. The hero grabbed the nightgown and put it on the bed next to Lucina. He picked her up and dressed her. 

 

   Link held Lucina in his arms and saw the pain-stricken expression on her gentle face.

_"Damn me! I should've been here sooner! I could've prevented this had I came sooner! I failed to protect her...."_

 

  
Though still in great pain, Lucina woke up and tried to lift her head, only to have it fall back down. She opened her eyes and tried to process everything that had just happened. The young woman looked up and saw Link's smiling face, but then her mind flashed Dark Link's lustful smile before he raped her, making her flinch. The man noticed her expression change slightly and felt her uneasiness. 

 

   Lucina was starting to shiver, but not because she was cold. Both the hero and princess felt warm enough. Link knew that being cold was not the reason she started to shiver, so he guessed that she saw Dark Link escape and was now afraid he'd come back for her. 

 

     "Nnnnn..." The girl said in a very weak voice as she started to cry.  

 

     "Shh, you're ok, Lucina. I'll protect you with every part of my life. I promise Dark Link won't dare touch you again." The hero said reassuringly.

 

   Being that so much had happened to her in just a day, Lucina was physically and mentally exhausted, which is why she passed out again in Link's arms. He laid her down on the bed. The man looked up at where there once was a door to the room, but now there wasn't a door at all because he blew it to smithereens. Link also decided that having Lucina going to sleep and waking up in the room she was raped in might not make her the most comfortable, so he set out to find another bedroom in this huge abandoned castle.

 

   Due to it being dark outside and with no working lights in the building, Link equipped his lantern and made sure he had plenty of refill oil, then set out for a nice bedroom to sleep in. 

 

     Link went up two floors of stairs and ended up at the last floor of the castle, the third. He walked down the hall and saw two fancy French-style doors to his side. He pushed open the doors and walked inside. 

 

   The first thing the hero saw was a giant bed. He looked around and saw two wardrobes on opposite sides of the room. Next to the wardrobes were short yet wide dressers, each with a mirror against the wall. Various items like perfumes and other objects lay on the surface of the dressers. There were two windows in the wall where the headboard of the bed was up against. The windows had their drapes drawn to allow sunlight in, but since the sun had already set, moonlight shone through and illuminated the whole room. Near the foot of the bed was a trunk. Two armchairs sat on either side of the trunk. The whole room look symmetrical and neat. The bed was made and some extra folded blankets were placed on top of the trunk. 

 

  _"This room should be fine."_ Link thought. He walked through the doorway and made his way back to Lucina. Suddenly, Link heard a scream coming from the room Lucina was in. _"Lucina!"_ He started running to her. When he reached the room, he saw that the young woman was screaming and tossing and turning frantically, but her eyes were closed and she seemed dead to the world. 

 

     The hero panicked, not really knowing what he should do. He ran over to Lucina's side and shook her a little too violently, though he did manage to wake her up. 

 

     The princess's eyes opened wide and darted around the room frantically, but Link hugged her, talking in a soothing voice "Lucina, calm down. You're fine. I'm right here." He felt the girl calm down a bit and not many seconds after, she had fallen asleep again in his arms. 

 

    _"Poor girl. Only the gods would know what's going on within her."_ He picked her up and carried her to the giant room he had just visited. Link laid Lucina's sleeping form on the bed. He quickly went back to the other room to grab her Falchion. The hero made his way back to the young woman, walked into the room, closed the doors, then locked them. He detached his lantern from his belt and poured a little more oil into it and hung it up on a hook on the wall next to the bed. Link took off his sword and shield, setting them down against the side of the bed and wrapped his arms around the sleeping Lucina. 

 

    _"Sweet dreams, Lucy. I swear on my life I'll protect you in any and every possible way. No one will ever touch you the way he did ever again."_

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you've made it this far! Congrats! In all honesty though, I don't think I have enough money to buy bleach for your eyes or mine after this nightmare. I don't think I'll be able to send any Holy Water your way either. My deepest apologies. Seriously though, thanks for sticking all the way through till the end of this horrendous story. Please leave feedback on this sorry one-shot.


End file.
